


Teyla/Jennifer

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/F, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Teyla/Jennifer

After the hive ship seed, something is different. The tentacles are gone and the alien DNA is gone and her body is - somehow - back to normal, but something is still different: there's a buzz, sometimes, at the base of her skull, a shadow at the corner of her eyes, a hot feeling that creeps down her spine.

When she's around Teyla, it feels better. Or possibly worse. Her palms perspire and her temperature elevates. She runs the tests on herself; she's not stupid, and the timing can't be a coincidence. After she reads the third positive result, she spends a few weeks working up the courage to go to Teyla about it.

"I think I have the thing, the DNA, the wraith-sense thing that you have," she blurts. She forgets what else she was going to say; Teyla's standing in her quarters, pouring out tea for them both, and her hair falls against her face in little shadows, like the shadows that Jennifer sees out of the corner of her eye sometimes.

"Oh," Teyla says, eventually. "I didn't realise." There's relief in her voice, as if she had been looking for a reason, or an excuse. She brings the tea back to where Jennifer's sitting on the bed and sits next to her, crosslegged.

"I can feel you, where you are, how you're feeling. And other people too, not just you. It feels strange."

"Yes," Teyla says. "It is very difficult to learn how to put that feeling aside." She stares into Jennifer's eyes then, her head cocked slightly to one side, as if searching for something. "But perhaps you do not wish to do so?"

Jennifer breathes out, slowly, as Teyla's hand, warm from the tea, presses against her face, Teyla's knuckles brushing her jaw.

"Perhaps . . . not," Jennifer says, keeping her voice below a squeak. Then she twists up her courage inside her and leans forward to bridge the space between them, to lean forward and kiss Teyla full and lush on the mouth.

When she moves to pull away, Teyla's hand comes up to cup the back of Jennifer's neck, keeping them pressed together at the forehead, Athosian-style.

"I could feel you, too," Teyla says, and she sounds almost out of breath. "I was hoping that you'd come." And her slow, sweet smile makes Jennifer feel that hot feeling again, the one that plays up and down her spine. She grins back, sliding her fingers along Teyla's neck, and kisses her again.


End file.
